


For One So Small

by Littlespacestars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babysitting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hunay, Hunk and Shay babysit for Shiro and Allura, It's pure fluff, Roka - Freeform, Selene - Freeform, Shay is absolutely smitten and amazed at the babies, Twins, cora - Freeform, shallura - Freeform, shallura babies - Freeform, star babies, they're so tiny and she wants to squeeze them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlespacestars/pseuds/Littlespacestars
Summary: “Alright, Shay. Shiro and Allura are out doing diplomatic excursions and I promised them I’d watch after the babies.” Hunk puts his hands on his hips and stands as stoically as one can while showing off the three baby slings attached to his front and back. “I’m pulling triple duty.”





	For One So Small

**Author's Note:**

> A ridiculously teeny drabble based on a conversation babyfairy and I had about Hunk and Shay babysitting our Shallura babies. Because I’m weak, okay.

“Alright, Shay. Shiro and Allura are out doing diplomatic excursions and I promised them I’d watch after the babies.” Hunk puts his hands on his hips and stands as stoically as one can while showing off the three baby slings attached to his front and back. “I’m pulling triple duty.”

 

Shay puts her hands over her mouth and quickly approaches Hunk. “I have never seen something so small and—” Shay looks to Hunk with round, questioning eyes. “You called them ‘squishy’ once before, did you not?”

 

“Yep! Human babies are pretty squishy. Here.” Hunk gently pulls Roka out of his sling and passes him over, making sure he’s secure in Shay’s arms.

 

“I am very much overcome by the urge to… _squeeze_ them?” Shay blinks down at the baby tucked gently into her arms.

 

Hunk suddenly pales.

 

“Shay, _babe_ , you are a beautiful, amazing, super strong rock woman, and I _love_ you,” Hunk says, hands pressing together in prayer. “But please, _please_ don’t squeeze the babies.”

 

“But I do not understand,” she says. “Lance once mentioned wanting to ‘pinch their cheeks?’”

 

“I mean yeah, okay. He probably did mention that.” Hunk taps the tips of his index fingers together and shifts. “That’s actually part of this weird thing called ‘cute aggression?’ And it’s this superficially aggressive behavior people get towards really, really cute things and it makes them want to squeeze, or crush, or—?”

 

Shay tilts her head to the side and blinks.

 

“Point is, human babies are really, really fragile!” Hunk pauses, takes a moment to pull his headband off his forehead and wring it in thought. “I mean, yeah, Roka and Cora are half Altean, so maybe that means they’re more durable than a human baby? Possibly even more durable than an adult human being? But…”

 

“So, I cannot squeeze the tiny humans.”

 

“No, sorry, babe.” Hunk offers her an apologetic smile and closes the space between them. “But hey, you can let them squeeze _you_.”

 

“How?”

 

“Like this.” Hunk holds his index finger out to Roka and watches as the little boy’s eyes widen in curiosity. He wraps a hand, incredibly small and pudgy, around Hunk’s finger and squeezes. “Oh wow, strong grip there, buddy.”

 

“Wow,” breathes Shay, and she holds out her own index finger to the other baby. Cora giggles, reaches out and wraps her hand around Shay’s finger, too. Shay’s eyes gleam and the softest of smiles overcomes her face. “Most incredible strength for one so small.”

 

“Cool, right?”

 

“May we acquire half human babies of our own?”

 

“Oh quiznak.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can read a full length star baby and space parents fic called [We Are All Just Stars That Have People Names](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605713) by the lovely [babyfairy!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfairy/pseuds/babyfairy) We love our space family lmao.
> 
> You can also see some of my star baby art in the [Star Baby Tag](http://littlespacestars.tumblr.com/tagged/star-babies) on my tumblr!


End file.
